All But Forgotten
by Surf-merGirl1963
Summary: Joe meets a girl at a pizza parlor and is instantly convinced that she is his long-lost Iola. Rated T for violence. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own any of these characters except for Mac, Lillian, Mrs. Steel, unnamed police officers, and a couple of nameless bad men. There are several mentions of other _Hardy Boys Novels_; some ideas and character/group/place names are borrowed from these books. Other _Hardy Boys_ book titles are also mentioned. I don't own those either.

**Author's Note:**  
This is the very first fan fiction, which I wrote about three years ago.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"Hey Frank, catch!" Seventeen-year-old Joe Hardy tossed the Frisbee to his older brother.

Dark haired Frank caught the flying disk with ease, a grin spread on his handsome face. "Is that the best you can do?" he teased. The two brothers were catching rays at the local Bayport beach. Nearby, dressed in an attractive two-piece bathing suit, sat Frank's favorite date, Callie Shaw. She watched the two brothers with growing amusement.

"Throw him a fast one, Frank!" she cheered, her blonde hair floating on the light sea breeze. Frank obeyed with a quick, flawless return to Joe. WHOMP!

"Hey, hey, watch it," Joe cried as the Frisbee bounced off his forehead, " Easy with the fast ones, Frank!" He gently massaged his head where the disk had hit him, "Right above the eyebrow. Smooth, Frank, real smooth."

"Sorry Joe!" Frank apologized with a grin. He sat down on the unoccupied beach towel beside Callie, laughing, "Boy, I'm beat!"

"You're beat?" Joe retrieved the Frisbee from the warm sand and sat down beside Frank, "I was the one being mauled by the Frisbee!"

"Sure, little brother," Frank laughed, "Whatever you say."

"Have some lemonade." Callie said as she tossed a thermos of the cool drink to Joe. He caught it and unscrewed the plastic lid.

"Thanks," Joe replied taking a few large gulps from the half full thermos. " Gee, what a way to spend our summer vacation, huh Frank?" he asked, raking a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Sure is," Frank agreed, " Just a wide stretch of beach, warm sun, cool lemonade,

and-."

"No mysteries to solve," Callie chimed in with a smile.

"Yeah," Joe replied. He watched a young couple walk side by side down the golden stretch of beach collecting shells. He and his girlfriend used to do that before she was killed in a terrorist bomb explosion, during one of the Hardy brothers' most terrifying cases _Dead on Target_.

"Joe?" Joe's thoughts were instantly brought back to the present. "Joe?" Frank said again, "Pass the lemonade?"

"Oh sure, here." Joe replied. He handed the thermos to Frank.

"Thanks," Frank said. He took a few sips of lemonade. The three teens sat in silence watching the surf.

Joe sighed," I don't know about you two but I'm famished. I think I'll go to Mr. Pizza for a good old pepperoni and mushroom." He stood and rolled up his beach towel. "You guys coming?"

" Sure, I could go for a good pizza." Frank answered with approval.

" And I could use the air conditioning." Callie agreed slipping on a cover-up over her suit, "Let's go!"

The Bayport mall was crowded with shoppers. The three teens plowed their way through the mob to the popular teen hangout, Mr. Pizza's pizza parlor. Frank and Callie hurried to a vacant booth while Joe placed the order. Moments later, the Hardys' chum, Tony Prito, came with their food.

" Hey Tony! How's it going?" Frank greeted his friend with a smile.

" Great, but how 'bout a hand?" Tony replied, desperately trying to balance their order on a wobbly metal tray. Joe came to the rescue, removing the sodas and placing them on the table. " Thanks," Tony answered as he sat down the pizza and slid into the seat beside Joe.

"So, what are you fellas up to?" Tony asked eagerly, "Solve any new cases lately?"

"Believe me, if we had, you'd be the first to know." Frank answered. He took a sip of his strawberry soda, and then added, " That is, after Dad of course." The boys' father, Fenton Hardy, was a private investigator. He often assisted the two brothers on their many cases.

"Tony! A little help here?" a blonde waitress called from behind the counter, "There are still several more orders to fill."

"Coming Lillian! Sorry guys, got to run!" Tony apologized, "Stop in sometime when I have a lunch break or something, okay?"

"Will do," Joe replied, taking a slice of the hot pizza.

"Hey leave some for me." Frank joked as he too took a slice.

"Hey, if it isn't the Hardy boys!"

Frank and Joe looked up into the smiling face of their friend, Chet Morton. "Hey, Chet," Joe replied, "Have a seat."

"Thanks," Chet replied sitting down beside Joe. He eyed the half eaten pizza eagerly.

"Help yourself," Frank invited sliding the tray toward Chet, "We probably won't be able to eat it all anyway."

"Don't mind if I do," Chet answered helping himself to two large slices, "Oh yeah, that reminds me," He replied between bites, "I'm having a party Friday night. How would you fellas like to come?"

"Sure," Frank said," What's the occasion?"

"Nothing. Just a get together," Chet answered taking a large bite from one of the pizza slices on his plate, "Well, how about it?"

"Sounds great," Frank responded, "How about it Joe…Joe?" But Joe wasn't listening, his blue eyes were set on the dark haired girl who had just entered the parlor.

The girl was **Iola Morton**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Iola," Joe breathed, "But it…it can't be. I saw the flames. The explosion…"

"Joe," Frank said quietly, " What are you talking about?"

Joe didn't answer. He continued to stare at the girl as if in a trance. She walked to the front counter to place her order, then sat at a table by the window. Only then did Joe's gaze wander back to his pizza.

"She ordered a cherry soda and a pepperoni with mushroom pizza. Just like she always did, before…before." He spoke softly.

"Mmm," Chet answered, biting into his second slice of pizza, totally oblivious to his surroundings.

"Frank, maybe we should go." Callie suggested.

"Good idea. Uh- So long, Chet!" Frank rose to his feet, "Come on Joe."

"See ya," Chet replied.

"You go on ahead Frank, I'll catch up." Joe answered.

"Um…okay, come on Callie, we can wait in the car." Frank replied walking out the door.

"Are you going to finish that pizza," Chet asked.

"No, go ahead," Joe replied, "I think I'll go introduce myself to I- uh… that girl."

"Suit yourself." Chet answered attacking the last of the pizza.

Joe walked briskly to the table the mysterious girl was occupying. "Um… Hi."

"Hi," the girl answered back sweetly.

"Do you mind if I sit here, the other seats are occupied?" He smiled casually. Joe took a quick glance around the parlor. Except for a young couple at a window seat and Chet busily eating his pizza in a nearby booth, the place was empty. Smooth, Joe thought, what a crummy line.

"Why not. Besides I'd enjoy the company." The girl didn't seem to notice the parlor was nearly empty.

"My name is Joe. Joe Hardy." Joe said as he took a seat at the table.

"Joe Hardy? Hmmm…have we met before? Your name sounds very familiar." the girl answered.

Yes! Joe wanted to scream, but didn't. "No. I don't think so. You probably just recognize it from out of the news paper."

"You've been in the newspaper?" The girl asked with interest, "What for?"

Joe instantly felt comfortable talking with the pretty girl, "My brother and I solve mysteries." He explained, "Sort of a hobby of ours. We've made it into the local paper a couple times for crimes we've solved."

"Very interesting," The girl responded, taking a sip out of her glass, "Oh, how rude of me to have not yet introduced myself! I'm Nola Andersen."

"You're new here, right?" Joe asked.

"Yes. I just moved here from New York."

"New York, no kidding." Joe replied, "Have you lived there your whole life?"

"Up until now. I-"

"Nola, there you are!" a young man with dark eyes and blonde hair rushed over to the table, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Why? I told you I was going to get some pizza." Nola replied puzzled.

The man paused for a moment as if thinking of what to say next, "You said pizza?" he laughed nervously, "I thought you said tacos. Silly me." He took a seat beside Nola. Joe wasn't sure what to make of the guy. He seemed harmless enough, but looked like he could smash through a brick wall with out breaking a sweat.

"Well now that we have that straightened out, I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine. Mac, meet Joe. Joe, meet my older brother, Mac." Mac took a glance at Joe and than instantly looked away. Is it just me, Joe thought to himself, or did that guy recognize me?

"Uh…nice to meet you Joe." Mac said casually.

"Yeah, you too Mac." Joe replied forcing a grin.

"We'd best be going now, Nola," Mac said suddenly, " It's getting late." He rose from his seat.

"What about the pizza I ordered?" Nola asked, "I already paid for it."

"We'll take it to go," Mac responded, "Come on!"

"But I wanted to shop around for awhile." Nola argued, "That was my whole reason for coming to the mall."

"Maybe we can come back tomorrow." Mac mumbled.

"But-" Nola sighed, "Oh, all right. Bye Joe! Maybe I'll see you again sometime." Nola said, she waved as Mac pulled her toward the front counter to collect the pizza.

"Yeah," Joe called back. After leaving Mr. Pizza Joe took the long way back to the car. He was halfway across the parking lot when a large man in a heavy raincoat ran into him.

"Hey watch it!" Joe yelled loosing his balance and stumbling right into the path of an oncoming car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Joe rolled out of the way just as the car sped by. He breathed a sigh of relief and shakily got to his feet.

"Joe!"

Joe looked up to see his brother running toward him. A year older, Frank was always looking out for his younger brother.

"Joe," Frank repeated, "What happened?" He looked at his brother's tattered clothing, mild cuts and bruises.

"That big thug pushed me!" Joe sputtered, "W-where did you come from, anyhow?" Joe tenderly touched his bleeding lip.

"After an hour passed and you hadn't turned up, I figured you were talking with the Iola look alike." Frank paused a second to take a breath, "Callie began to get impatient so, I told her I would fetch you."

"Oh," Joe replied. He brushed the loose dirt off his clothing, "What I'd do to settle my score with the bozo who pushed me into the street!"

"So would I," Frank took a quick look around him, "Well, whoever he was, he's gone now."

……

" I tell you, it was her!" Joe told Frank later that evening. They had dropped Callie off at her house and were driving home.

"Joe, I told you!" Frank said, "A cherry soda and pepperoni with mushroom pizza, doesn't make that girl Iola."

"But Frank, it is her. I can feel it. It was Iola's voice." Joe disagreed.

"Joe, what if she is another double like in _The Lazarus Plot _case?" Frank argued, "You had a gut feeling that time too." Frank was referring to an earlier case that involved an encounter with a terrorist group, called the Assassins. It nearly cost them both their lives and their identities.

"Frank, this time it's different."

"You don't know that! It may be another double! It wouldn't be the first time. Remember the _Dead of Night_ case?"

"I'd prefer not to, but yes, you do have a point." Joe agreed, "Still, I don't think this is a double!"

"Alright. Then explain the man you saw with her," Frank challenged.

"Mac? I can tell you one thing Frank, Mac is not her brother. They don't even look alike. Nola _is_ Iola."

"Then why would she say she say her name was Nola Andersen."

"Maybe it is an alias. Or maybe she doesn't know who she really is."

"Are you saying, you think Mac brainwashed her?"

"Anything's possible."

Frank wasn't convinced, "Whatever you say Joe. Whatever you say." He pulled into their driveway, "Now let's forget the whole thing. I don't want you upsetting Aunt Gertrude with all this nonsense, okay?"

"Alright," Joe agreed, " but first thing tomorrow, I'm going to find some answers. With or without your help!"

……

Frank awoke the next morning to the smell of his Aunt Gertrude's buttermilk waffles.

He lazily got out of bed, dressed, and ambled down the stairs to the kitchen where Miss Hardy was sloppily pouring batter onto the hot waffle iron.

"Good morning Aunt Gertrude," Frank greeted as he stepped into the kitchen. Frank's parents were away on a vacation, so his aunt, Gertrude, was keeping house for him and his brother.

"I knew the smell of fresh waffles would wake you," she replied not taking her eyes off the hot iron.

"You were right!" Frank agreed taking a clean plate out of the cupboard.

"Well, in your case, maybe, but that brother of yours was already up an hour ago. Mumbled something about the mall as he rushed out the door." She said, "Strange boy! First he comes home looking like he wrestled a bear and lost and now he wakes up early to go to the mall. I've never known Joe to be so anxious to go shopping. I wonder what he's up to?"

"I think I know." Frank responded quickly returning the plate to the cupboard, "Maybe I'll go to the mall too. Bye Auntie!"

"Frank! What about breakfast?" she called after him.

"I'll pick something up on the way," he called back rushing into the garage.

"Well, who is going to help me eat all these waffles?" Miss Hardy grumbled. She was now standing in the doorway.

"Freeze them!" Frank suggested, and with that, he closed the car door and backed it out of the garage.

Upon arriving at the mall, Frank rushed through the main entrance in pursuit of Joe. He didn't have to search long. He found Joe sitting beside Nola on a bench by a fountain located at the center of the mall. Frank sighed to himself, "Joe's falling in love all over again, I just hope this girl doesn't go up in smoke."

"Frank, over here!" Joe exclaimed when he caught sight of his brother, "Nola, meet Frank, my brother. He's the one I was telling you about."

"Hello Frank," Nola smiled pleasantly. "Please, have a seat." Frank hated to admit it, but Nola Andersen really did look like Iola Morton. The likeness scared him.

"Thanks," Frank answered, a hint of uneasiness in his voice. He took a seat next to Joe.

"Oh Joe, before I forget, let me give you my phone number." Nola reached into her small hand purse and brought out a small notepad and a sharpened pencil, " Now let's see here." She scribbled down a few numbers, tore out the paper she had written on and held it out to Joe. Joe stared at her hands as if he were frozen stiff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Joe? Are you alright?" Nola asked. Joe nodded and took the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. He flashed Nola a nervous smile. Frank saw instantly the reason why Joe was acting so strange. Nola was left-handed. Just like Iola!

Hoping to lighten the mood Frank said, "So Nola, my brother mentioned you grew up in New York."

"Oh yes," she replied, "I've lived there my whole life."

"It must have been fun growing up in the big city." Frank answered.

"Oh, I don't know," Nola replied, "As strange as it sounds, I don't remember any of my childhood. Mac says I had suffered from amnesia. I don't remember anything since the accident."

Joe instantly became interested, "The accident? What accident?"

"I probably shouldn't have mentioned it. Mac warned me not to talk about it. 'A thing of the past,' He always says, 'No need to talk about it now' but I don't understand why." Nola replied, "Actually I don't even know why I'm telling you all this."

"Please Nola, tell us everything you remember." Frank coaxed, "Tell us about the accident."

"Well, I-"

"Nola, there you are!" Mac raced over to the bench, "I wondered where you wandered off to."

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," Nola apologized looking at her brother's worried expression, "It's just, when I was inside the bookstore I saw Joe, out here, and I decided to say 'hi'."

As if noticing the Hardy brothers for the first time, Mac said, "Uh, hi Frank, Joe."

"Hi," Joe said taken aback by Mac's open and friendly manner.

"Hi," Frank said slowly. How did Mac know his name? They had never met before.

Nola smiled, pleased that her brother was getting along so well with her new friends.

"You know," Mac said suddenly, "I've got a swell idea. How would you guys like to have lunch with Nola and me?"

Joe readily agreed, "Great!"

"Good. Nola and I will meet you at Mr. Pizza at noon."

"Will do." Joe agreed waving as Mac and Nola walked away. Nola waved back.

Frank just stared at the departing pair, dozens of questions running through his mind. "Joe," he said at last, "How did he know my name?"

Joe's expression froze on his stunned face. "I don't know," he said at last.

"You mean you never mentioned me in front of him?"

"Never."

Frank let the realization of the situation sink in. "Joe?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we need to keep an eye on Mac."

"Agreed, but first why don't we buy a gift for Aunt Gertrude while were here? Her birthday _is_ in a couple of weeks."

"Alright. Where to first?"

……

At noon sharp, the two brothers walked into the pizza parlor. The Andersens were already seated at a booth. Nola waved to them as they entered.

"Mac already ordered the pizza," she said once they reached the table, "Pepperoni and mushroom alright?"

"Sure," Joe said sliding into the seat beside Nola. Frank nodded as he sat on the bench across from the couple. Mac soon arrived with the pizza. Joe eyed it hungrily as Mac set the steaming pizza onto the table. In the rush of getting to the mall, he had totally forgotten about breakfast.

"Well, dig in." Mac invited. They all took a slice. Before anyone had a chance to take a bite Mac suddenly said, "I can't believe it! I'm so stupid!"

"What is it?" Nola asked.

"I can't find the car keys. I must have left them in the book store." He stood up and took a step toward the door, "I'd better go find them."

"I'll help," Nola said. Joe stood to let her out. "Sorry about this," she apologized, "We'll be right back."

"No problem," Frank assured her.

Mac said, "Don't bother waiting for us. Eat up. We'll be back in a couple minutes."

After the Andersens left Joe didn't pause to take a bite of his pizza. Frank just sat there, puzzled. Why did Mac leave so suddenly? Mac hadn't lost his keys. Frank saw them dangling from Mac's pocket just before he sat down. Something funny is going on, Frank thought to himself. That is when he noticed a small paper sticking out from under the silver pizza tray. He pulled it out and unfolded the crumpled paper. Scrawled out in bold print was a message,

_This is your last warning, Hardy Boys. Stay away from Nola Andersen, or the consequences could be deadly._

Frank frowned at the note, "Hey, Joe look at this. Joe?"

But Joe didn't answer. He was slumped in his chair, eyes closed and his face a deathly shade of white.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Joe!" Frank rushed to his brother's side. He took Joe's wrist and checked for a pulse. "Good, he's alive," Frank said to himself, feeling a faint but vivid heart beat. "Joe." he shook his brother gently. Joe didn't respond. Frank grabbed a water glass and poured the contents on Joe's face.

Joe's eyelids opened sluggishly, "Huh?" He blinked a couple of times, "Frank?"

"Joe!" Frank sighed in relief.

"W-what happened?" Joe slowly sat up. He shook his head vigorously, "Why am I so dizzy?" He paused, "And wet?" He looked at the pizza slice on his plate. "Maybe I should stop eating pizza. It doesn't seem to agree with me." He joked, giving Frank a lopsided grin.

Frank smiled back in relief. Joe was all right. Then a thought struck him, "The pizza!" He lunged for the tray. He picked up the slice and examined it closely. He then noticed an odd smell.

"Frank!" Joe said, "What are you doing?"

"Mac must have poisoned the pizza." Frank answered.

Joe took a sip from his water glass, "You sure?"

"Positive. Smell this."

"It does have a peculiar odor." Joe said, "You think the pizza gave me that dizzy spell?"

"Yes! Oh, that reminds me." Frank removed the note from his pocket and handed it to Joe.

After reading the note Joe said, "You think Mac left us this?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

Joe took another sip from his glass, "I don't know, but we're not going to let a little thing like a threat stop us, are we?"

"Not a chance," Frank answered.

"You're eating pizza again?" Callie asked as she entered the parlor. She made her way to the Hardys' table and sat down. "No offense guys, but pizza two days in a row is really disgusting."

"We didn't originally intend to but the Andersens invited us for lunch," Frank explained. He gave Callie a light peck on her cheek.

Callie instantly noticed the gloomy expressions on the two boys' faces, "Why so glum?" she asked, "Wait, don't tell me. You two are in the middle of a mystery again, aren't you?"

"Right you are,' Frank answered, "but I have to admit, it is not going to be very easy to solve."

"Maybe I can help," Callie offered.

Joe looked doubtful, "I don't know Callie. It could be dangerous."

"Joe, don't start that 'helpless female' thing again," she said angrily, "I can handle anything you can."

"Callie, it's not that we doubt your skills, we just don't want to see you get hurt," Frank explained.

"You two always say that!" she argued, "Why can't you just trust me?"

"Callie, Why can't you understand? We don't want you to help because we don't want you to get hurt!" Joe yelled.

"Why don't we just drop the subject," Frank offered, trying to ease the growing tension.

"Fine, but can't you at least tell me what the case is about?" Callie asked.

"Alright, just as long as you don't get involved," Joe agreed.

"Remember the incident that happened here yesterday?" Frank began.

"Yes, What about it?" Callie asked. Her two brown eyes watched Frank closely.

"Well, Joe is convinced that girl is Iola." Frank explained.

"But that's impossible," Callie replied quickly, "The police said no one could survive that blast! Your car was in shambles."

"I know, and that's what I told Joe." Frank replied, "But then there were all these strange likenesses between that girl and Iola that began to make _me_ believe that maybe, just maybe, Iola survived the blast and is now living here, in Bayport!"

Callie looked skeptical, "What sort of weird likenesses?" she questioned.

"Well, for a start, she looks exactly like Iola. Right down to the color of her eyes," Frank explained, "And when talking with her she mentioned something about not remembering anything prior to an 'accident'."

"That's not all," Joe cut in, "She ordered Iola's favorite pizza and she's left handed, just like Iola!"

"That does seem pretty convincing," Callie agreed, "but none of these things are solid evidence to prove this girl is Iola."

"I know. The only differences I've seen so far are…well, she says her name's 'Nola Andersen' and she has an older brother named Mac," Frank said,

"But everything about her is…I don't know…Iola," Joe continued, "Whenever I'm around Nola I feel just like when I was around Iola. No other girl but Iola has ever made me feel that way. Nola has to be Iola! I know it! Plus, a guy that claims he is her brother just tried to poison us!" His words faded away. An awkward silence fell over the table.

"What?" Callie looked startled. "What do you mean, poison y-"

"Hi, everyone!" Joe looked up to see the blonde hair and smiling face of Vanessa Bender, his girlfriend, "Isn't it a bit early to be eating pizza?" She asked, taking a seat beside Joe.

"Vanessa," Joe exclaimed, trying to sound as normal as possible, "What a surprise!"

"Not really," Vanessa replied, "I always go to the mall when all the great sales are happening. So, what are you up to?"

"Just finishing lunch," Joe replied.

"Pizza?" Vanessa looked at the empty pizza tray with a look of disgust, "No offense Joe, but pizza this early is kind of gross."

"That's exactly what I thought," Callie answered.

"Hey, anything sounds good when you're hungry," Frank defended himself.

"Whatever you say," Vanessa answered, "Well, I think I'll continue with my shopping. I just wanted to say 'hi'."

"I'll come with you," Callie volunteered, "See ya Frank. Bye Joe!"

"Bye!" Vanessa added.

"Have fun!" The two boys chorused.

"Finally we can discuss the case with no more interruptions!" Joe sighed in relief.

"Joe, that reminds me." Frank said, "Let's just say Nola really is Iola, who would you choose? Iola or Vanessa?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So, what's our next step?" Joe looked to his brother for an answer. It was Friday night. Frank and Joe were driving down the countryside on their way to the Morton farm.

"I don't know," Frank admitted, "Considering we didn't remember to take a slice of pizza for analysis, the only key to solving this mystery is to speak with Nola Andersen."

"Which is impossible providing we don't know where she lives, she hasn't been at the mall for the past two days, and that even if we did find her Mac wouldn't let us speak with her." Joe observed.

"You have her phone number don't you?"

"Yes, but if Mac answers…"

"Good point." Frank agreed, "Well, I vote for forgetting the whole thing. For now, at least. I think we should concentrate more on enjoying our time at Chet's party."

"Easier said then done, brother," Joe answered, "You may be able to forget, but I never will."

"Hey fellas!" Biff Hooper greeted the Hardys' as they pulled into the drive, "Come on up to the house. Everyone's been asking for you!" The Hardy brothers readily followed. The Morton's house was all aglow with festive lights and lively music.

"Joe, dance with me!" Vanessa cried rushing over to Joe just as he entered the door.

"Uh…sure Vanessa," Joe replied slowly.

"Then come on!" Vanessa chided. She pulled Joe into the middle of the crowded dance floor.

"Are you sure people were asking for both of us?" Frank joked with a grin, "Seems as if, Joe was the only one being waited on."

Biff laughed, "It looks as though I stand corrected!"

"Frank!" Chet hobbled over to the door, "Good of you to come! Where's Joe?"

"He's here, braving the crowd!" Frank replied, "Who did you invite? All of Bayport?"

"No," Chet answered, "Just the usual bunch. Oh, and two others. Nola and Mac Andersen. They just moved in a week ago and I thought it a good idea to invite them, as an opportunity to meet new people."

"What a great idea, Chet!" Frank congratulated, "In fact, I would really like to introduce myself. Where are they?"

"Gee, that's swell! Follow me!" Chet replied beginning to weave through the crowd. Frank and Biff followed. Frank was the first to see the two.

He waltzed over and greeted them warmly, "Hello Mac, Nola!"

"Hello, Frank," Nola answered quietly, "Is Joe with you?"

"He's around here somewhere," Frank replied simply, "Did you ever find your keys?"

"All is fine, Mr. Hardy," Mac replied coldly, "now if you'll excuse us, Nola and I need to get going."

"You can go, but I'm staying," Nola retorted, "We just got here, and I'm not going to let your gruff attitude toward the Hardy brothers ruin my chance of making new friends!"

"But Nola I-" Mac stammered.

"No, Mac," she replied sharply, "Come on Frank, I want to meet some of _your_ friends."

"Sure Nola," Frank said, flashing her a smile, "I'll introduce you to my girlfriend, Callie." Mac stood aghast as Frank lead Nola away. Frank soon found Callie in the kitchen taking a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies from the oven.

"Hey Callie!" Frank called, "I'd like you to meet someone."

"Oh, hi Frank." Callie exclaimed removing the cookies from their sheet and placing them on a cooling rack. She made her way to the doorway were Frank and Nola were waiting patiently, "Hello Nola." She said pleasantly, noticing her for the first time.

Nola looked shocked, "How did you know my name?" she asked.

"Frank told me. I was hoping to meet you sometime. I guess my wish came true." Callie smiled, "It's no mystery if you already know _my_ name. Frank probably told you it by now."

"Yes…yes, he did." Nola replied, a smile spreading to her lips. Frank could feel a friendship forming, or was it _reforming_, between the two girls.

"I'll leave now, so that you two girls can get better acquainted," he said, "I'm going to see if I can find Joe." He made his way through the groups of dancing teens till he came upon Joe and Vanessa.

"Joe!" He called trying to get the dancing pair's attention.

Joe looked up at the sound of his brother's voice, "What's up Frank?" he asked.

Frank walked over to the pair, "You'll never guess whom Chet invited to the party."

"All of Bayport?" Joe guessed, jokingly.

"The Andersens," Frank answered.

"The An-!"Joe lowered his voice, "The Andersens?" he whispered. "Where? Or did you scare them off already?"

"Nola's in the kitchen talking with Callie," Frank whispered back, "And Mac…" Frank's eyes quickly scanned the room, "I'm not sure where he went." He added, "Go ahead and see her, she's been asking for you." Joe gave an uneasy glance toward Vanessa. "Don't worry," Frank told his brother, "I'll keep her busy."

"Thanks Frank," Joe said quietly so Vanessa couldn't hear, "For some reason, I'd rather have to handle all the bad guys in the world, before I'd like to handle even one jealous girlfriend."

"Don't I hear you." Frank agreed, "Now go!"

Joe found Nola and Callie easily. They were sitting at the kitchen table talking over a plate full of warm chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey, you two!" Joe greeted cheerfully.

"Joe!" both girls said at once.

"Frank told me you were here," Nola continued, "I'm really sorry about the other day, but I just felt obligated to help Mac look for his keys and-"

"Hey, don't sweat it!" Joe assured her, "Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all," Callie replied, "In fact, why don't I get a couple of glasses of milk, to go along with these cookies?"

"I'll do it Callie," Nola volunteered, standing. She casually walked to the cupboard and took out three small glasses. She then waltzed to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk carton. She poured three glasses, and brought them back to the table.

Callie looked shocked. "How did you know where everything was?" she asked.

"Oh, easy," Nola replied simply, "The set up of this kitchen is the same as the one at my old house in New York." Joe and Callie exchanged puzzled looks.

"But that doesn't explain how you found the dishware," Joe responded, "I doubt everyone's kitchen is set up that similar."

"I know it sounds strange, but I feel as if I've been in this kitchen before," Nola answered, "Somehow I just knew where the glasses were stored. I-"Suddenly the whole house was plunged into darkness.

"Nobody move!" A harsh voice demanded, "Stay where you are and no one gets hurt!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Joe was the first to notice the struggle going on beside him. A blood-curling scream rang out. It was Nola! Ignoring the threatening warning, Joe blindly lunged to his right. His efforts were rewarded when he landed atop a large burly form. He threw an uppercut, at what he thought was the suspect's chin. The man let out a small groan. Joe threw another punch, but this time he missed, striking the air. He heard a muffled scream coming from his left.

"Oh no you don't!" Joe muttered to himself. He got up and ran toward the muffled sound, but somebody had grabbed his ankle and pulled him down flat against the tiled floor. He struggled to get loose, but his captor held firmly. Suddenly the lights flashed back on.

"Is everyone alright?" Joe heard Chet's voice ring out. Joe heard a chorus of frightened "Yeses." Joe felt the grasp on his ankle release.

"Sorry Joe," Franks voice rang out, "I guess I grabbed the wrong ankle."

Joe got up and helped his brother to his feet. He observed his surroundings carefully. The kitchen was a mess; spilt milk was all over the floor, shards of glass and porcelain were everywhere. Well at least everyone's okay, Joe thought to himself, Wait-

"Where's Callie?" He shouted out.

"She's gone!" Frank cried, "Those thugs must have kidnapped her!"

"Oh, no!" Nola wailed. She rushed over to Joe in pure fright and agony, "But why? Why would they kidnap Callie?"

"I not sure." Joe replied, he held Nola in a tight embrace, "But I think it best if we call the Police!"

"Well, we'll see what we can do." Chief Collig looked at the broken kitchen, devastated, "We've searched for clues and fingerprints, but came up with nothing." The party had ended and the police had just finished searching the grounds. "It's not much to go on, but we'll keep a look out for Ms. Shaw. Have you contacted her folks?" he asked the Hardys.

"Yes," Frank answered gravely. Joe put a comforting arm around his brother. They followed the Chief out to his car.

"If you come up with any new leads, boys, you know where to find me!" He called as the squad car pulled from the drive. The Hardys waved as it slowly disappeared around a curve.

"Frank? Joe? Have you seen Mac?" Nola asked. She rushed down the drive toward the two brothers, "I can't find him anywhere," she continued, "And our car is gone! Oh, I hope he wasn't kidnapped too!"

"Mac? Kidnapped? Not a chance! He probably had… had something important to take care of. Don't worry, we'll drive you home." Joe offered. "There's plenty of room in our van."

"I'd offer to drive you myself I-uh, Nola, but the Queen's in the shop." Chet answered coming down the hill from the house. The Queen was Chet's yellow Jalopy. "Besides, I'd better tidy up the house before my folks return. Spilt milk, crushed cookies, and broken china, isn't exactly the type of thing you want to see when returning from a relaxing vacation."

"That's alright, Chet," Nola answered, "I'll just catch a ride with the Hardys."

"Well, hop in!" Joe invited, "Of' course you'll have to give us directions."

"Sure," Nola answered as Frank helped her into the back seat.

"See ya later Chet!" The Hardy brothers chorused as they climbed into the van.

"Bye, fellas!" Chet replied. And with that, the van pulled away.

"Well, here we are!" Joe answered a short time later. The van pulled in front of a seemingly deserted two-story house, "Doesn't look as if anyone's home."

"We'll thanks for the lift, guys." Nola answered, "I'm sure Mac will be home any minute." She undid her seat belt and slid open the van door, "See you later!"

"Wait! Uh, I mean, Nola?" Joe said, "Are you sure you don't want us to, uh, hang around until Mac returns?"

"No, that's fine. You two look exhausted. Go along home and get some rest. I'll be fine." She assured them.

Joe gave out a deep sigh and looked over at Frank. Frank nodded his head slowly, as if reading his brother's thoughts.

"Uh…Nola?" Joe began.

"Yes?" Nola stopped and waited patiently.

Joe took a deep breath then continued, "Nola, Frank and I…uh, we don't think you should stay here tonight."

"Why not?" Nola asked. Her brown eyes looked quizzically from one brother to the other.

"We didn't want to tell you this before, but," Joe took another deep breath, "We think those kidnappers weren't after Callie, but after you!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"W-what?" Nola turned frightfully pale, "Why would they be after me?"

"We're not quite sure ourselves," Frank admitted, "But if you are who we think you are, you're not safe with Mac, or anyone else!"

"B-but why?" Nola closed the van door, "Why would Mac want to hurt me? He's my brother. H-he loves me!"

"Or so he says," Joe muttered under his breath.

"Nola, you told us before you couldn't remember anything about your past prior to a particular accident." Frank said gently, "Tell us about it. Please?"

"But-"

"Please?" Joe pressed.

"Oh…alright. Well…a couple of years ago, Mac and I were in a terrible car accident." She shuttered, "I was trapped in the drivers seat. Mac freed me and pulled me out. We were about seven feet from the car when it suddenly erupted into a ball of flames!" She took a deep breath, and then continued, "The force from the explosion hurled us both into the air. I hit my head on the pavement and blacked out." Frank and Joe exchanged glances.

"And you remember all this?" Frank asked.

"Uh…no." Nola confessed, "This is what Mac told me."

"Well what do you remember?" Joe questioned.

"Nothing about the explosion, if that's what you mean," she admitted, "But I do remember waking in a hospital bed. Mac was sleeping in a chair beside my bed and that is where he stayed, telling me stories each day in order to help me get my memory back."

"And your parents?" Joe asked.

"Mac said they had passed away years before." She answered, "He's the only family I've got."

"So let me get this straight," Frank said suddenly, "All you remember prior to the accident, like your name and home town, is what Mac told you?"

"Yes." Nola replied simply, "Why?"

Frank and Joe exchanged knowing glances.

"Nola," Joe began, "How do you know Mac is really your brother?"

"He is my brother!" She replied defensively, "He was the only one who ever came to see me when I was in the hospital."

"Nola, anyone could have come to the hospital claiming to be part of your family, and you, having suffered from amnesia, would have readily believed them." Joe looked to Frank for help.

"True, but-"For once Nola seemed at a loss for words. She sighed, "You're right! I have never found any real proof that shows I'm Mac's sister. No pictures, or family heirlooms. My name probably isn't even Nola Andersen."

"No," Frank agreed.

"Then who am I?" Nola looked troubled, "If all this time Mac has filled my head with lies then I have no idea who I am or where I came from." She sat silently as if rethinking her whole life.

"Nola," Joe laid a comforting hand on Nola's shoulder, "You need your rest." He re-latched her seat belt and sat back down, "We're going to take you to our house where you'll be safe. You can sleep in the guest room."

Frank started the engine and pulled back on to the street. They had only driven a few miles when Frank suddenly whispered to Joe, "Joe?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think we're being tailed."

"What?" Nola said suddenly.

"You sure?" Joe whispered to his brother. He took a glance into the rearview mirror. " Too dark to see the license plate. Do you want to try to shake him?"

"Shake who?" Nola looked to the Hardys for the answer, "Well?"

Joe paused. He didn't want to frighten Nola, should he tell her. If she is Iola, he decided, she can handle it, "Frank thinks someone is tailing us. Do you know anyone who owns a dark blue Corvette?"

"No," Nola answered. She took a quick glance out the back window, "Are you sure their tailing us?"

Frank shook his head, "Yes! That car has been following us since we left your house." Frank took another glance at his rearview mirror, "I'm going to try to shake them."

"Hold on tight!" Frank warned seconds later, taking a sharp curve. The Corvette followed. Frank took several more corners with no effect. "Hold on!" Frank said, pressing down the brake. The van jerked to a sudden halt. The blue Corvette flew past, took a quick U-turn and continued at full speed heading straight for the Hardy's van.

"He's going to ram us!" Joe cried out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Not if I can help it!" Frank said, putting the van into reverse. He backed around a corner. The Corvette shot by, missing the Hardy's van by inches.

Joe let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Whew, I thought we were goners."

"A-are they gone?" Nola stuttered, her brown eyes still wide with fright.

"I'm not about to stick around to find out!" Frank answered restarting the van, "Let's go home."

It was nearly midnight when the Hardy brothers returned home. Joe silently led Nola out of the car and into the house. He instantly noticed his Aunt Gertrude. She was sitting on the couch reading a book as she often did when waiting up for the two boys.

"Well, it's about time you two got home! I-" she stopped when she saw Nola, "Iola? Can it be?" She stared in disbelief.

"Uh, Auntie?" Joe said, "This is Nola Andersen. She's…uh, going to stay with us for a while."

"Well I should say so! The poor dear's a mess." Aunt Gertrude replied, instantly recovering from shock. She stood and took Nola by the arm, "This way dear, I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy. Let me show you to a room so that you may rest."

"Oh, thank you!" Nola replied gratefully. She allowed the older woman to lead her up the stairs, "Good night Joe. Frank." She whispered, "And thanks!"

Joe watched Nola disappear up the stairs before turning toward Frank. "Frank," he began, "How would you like to find solid evidence that proves Nola is Iola?"

"Sure, but first I think we should contact Gray Man." Frank suggested. He was referring to a contact from a governmental organization, known as the Network, "If we _are_ dealing with the Assassins, we'll need his help."

"Fine, but first I want to pay a little visit to the old Lazarus clinic tomorrow," he replied, "Are you game?"

"Count me in!"

……

Frank and Joe woke early the next morning and instantly started the modem connected to their computer. They got through on the first try.

"This is the Gray Man. What's up Hardy boys? You'd better hope this isn't a social call."

"No, actually it's urgent!" Frank replied, "We have reason to believe the Assassins have a contact set up here in Bayport."

"What?" The agent replied. "Why?"

"Well, a girl turned up here a couple of days ago. Joe's convinced she's Iola." Frank replied.

"The Morton girl? Impossible! That blast was big enough to wipe out an entire army, let alone one teenage girl."

"You don't get it!" Joe suddenly burst out, "We think the Assassins have Iola as a hostage and are using her to lure us to them."

"And what proof do you have of this?"

"Well, we've talked to her. And-"

"Impossible! I know the Assassins would never let you two near a prisoner. Or is there something you two boys are not telling me. Wait, how do I know you are who you say you are?"

"Would doubles care about Iola?" Joe asked quickly. There was a slight pause.

"No," he replied gruffly. "I still don't understand your logic though. How do you _know _thisgirl is Iola Morton?"

"We don't, exactly," Frank admitted sheepishly, "But while talking with her she mentioned a car accident she was in that triggered an explosion. We think she suffered from a case of amnesia."

"Makes sense." There was a short pause. "I'll tell you what I'll do," The Gray Man said at last, "I'll check a few files and then I'll travel to Bayport, myself, in a couple of days. Till then, I want you boys to stay put. If the Assassins are apart of this racket, then there is no telling what they will do. I also want you to stay away from the Morton girl. If they are using her as bait you boys could get yourselves into real trouble."

"But we've tackled with the Assassins before. We can-" Joe began.

"No!" The gray man answered sharply, "No investigating till I get down there. Understood?" The two brothers mumbled a yes.

"Good. I'll see you two in a few days. Gray Man out!"

Joe turned to look at Frank, "What do you think he'd say if we told him Iola is at our house?" he asked.

"Search me."

"Well, are we going to let him boss us around like that?"

"Now Joe. I-"

Joe cut him off, "Frank, what about Callie? By the time the Gray Man gets down here it may be too late."

"You're right Joe." Frank agreed, "Even if it means risking my own life, I won't let them hurt Callie."

After shutting down the computer, the Hardy brothers dressed and rushed down the stairs. They found Nola sitting at the breakfast table with a bowl of hot cereal. She looked well rested and very beautiful in a wool sweater and a pair of tan slacks. Joe guessed they were probably on lend from his aunt.

"There you boys are!" Their Aunt Gertrude greeted them. "Now, sit and eat," she demanded, handing each of them a bowl full of steamy hot cereal.

"Good morning," Nola greeted flashing each of the boys a dazzling smile.

"Morning," The boys answered, returning the smile.

"So, where are you boys off to today?" Aunt Gertrude asked re-entering the room.

"What makes you think were leaving?" Joe asked giving his aunt a goofy grin.

"If I know you two, you are probably in the midst of something fishy." She answered bluntly.

"Fishy, Auntie?" Frank smiled, reluctant to give a direct answer.

"Now finish your breakfast." She demanded, "I'm not allowing you two out of my sight until you have at least one good meal!"

……

"We'll be landing in Maine in a few minutes," Frank informed his brother, seated beside him. They were piloting a plane on their way to Maine.

"Good," Joe replied, "I sure hope we find what we need at the Lazarus clinic. I feel kind of bad leaving Nola at our house with Aunt Gertrude."

"I know," Frank agreed, "I sure hope we don't discover any doubles this time."

"Yeah," Joe answered, "That has happened one to many times for my taste."

"I sure hope that rental car will be ready for us as soon as we arrive." Frank replied.

"Considering we're that shopkeeper's best customers, I doubt he'll disappoint us." Joe answered. He was referring to a shop owner who had provided many necessary supplies the two brothers had needed in past cases.

"Well, better buckle your seatbelt," Frank warned, "I'm going in for a landing!" The landing went smoothly and soon the brothers were cruising down the highway in the rental car. They soon turned off onto a gravel road overgrown with weeds and wildflowers.

Joe shuddered as the seemingly deserted clinic came into view. "Even in ruins, this place gives me the creeps." He said quietly to himself, glancing at the many-boarded windows of the structure and the tall barbed wire topped fence surrounding the circular plot of property. Frank drove in through a broken gate, and stopped within walking distance of the three-story, stone mansion. The two brothers got out walked up to the front door, that, like most of the building, was badly charred from a blast which, at one time, nearly cost the Hardy's their lives. The large door opened easily and groaned as it was eased open on it's rusty hinges. The front hall was covered with soot and dust. Joe looked up to see the sky through a large hole in the ceiling. He let out a long whistle, "This place is a mess! I'm surprised it's still standing!"

"That's why were not going to risk going up stairs," Frank replied, "I don't think these stairs could hold anything!"

"Why don't we split up," Joe suggested, "We can cover more ground that way."

"Bad idea," Frank answered, "If the Assassins are occupying this wreck, we'd never be able to make it out alive, separated."

"Okay. So…which way first?" Joe asked.

"Let's go down this hallway. If I remember correctly, the lab was over in this wing." Frank instructed. He took a penlight from his pocket. "We may need this." He said. The two brothers began trying doors on opposite sides of the hallway. Each door was either locked, or led them to an empty room.

"The last door," Joe said trying the handle. It opened, "That's strange. This is the only door that would open." He stepped inside the small room. "It's empty."

"Not for long!" A hostile voice said suddenly. "It will soon be your grave!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Joe took a quick look over his shoulder. A masked man stood there holding a deadly rifle pointed strait at Joe's heart.

"Don't make any sudden movements!" the man warned.

Joe took a quick glance around the room. Where was Frank? Joe could have sworn Frank had followed him into the room.

"Now turn slowly," The assailant demanded. Joe turned. "Say your prayers Hardy." The man said in a mocking tone. Something moved in the hallway. It was Frank! He had come to his brother's aid. Frank hit the assailant over the head with a brick. He sank to the floor, dropping the rifle.

"Thanks, Frank!"

"Don't mention it. Now, let's get out of here! Just in case this guy brought any reinforcements!" They ran down the hall toward the front entrance and nearly ran into another armed guard.

"Hold it!" he demanded sending a shower of bullets at the Hardy brothers.

"Sorry, Pal. No dice!" Joe answered, diving to the ground and tackling the Assassin at the knees. The man went down like a sack of potatoes. The gun spun across the stone floor, and out of reach. The assailant lost consciousness when his head hit the floor.

"Hey!" another man called, coming out of a nearby room, "Stop!" He pointed another deadly rifle at the two brothers. Other men filed out into the room and joined in the battle.

"Let's get out of here!" Joe said racing for the door. Frank and Joe ran across the clearing and into the woods. Bullets continued to be fired. Many, missed the brothers by inches.

"Keep heading straight!" Frank called out, "If we keep moving I think we'll be able to lose these guys and make it to the road!"

"Aye, aye captain!"

Frank and Joe continued to run through the thick forest. They heard the loud shout of their pursuers close behind.

"I think we need a plan "B"." Joe whispered, "They're closing in fast!"

"We'd better split up," Frank implored, "I'll go left, you go right. We'll meet at the main road."

"Alright." Joe took a sharp turn to the right. Frank went left. He continued to run as fast as his legs would carry him. The loud shouts of his pursuers began to get louder.

"I hope Joe is having more luck then I am." He whispered quietly to himself.

……

Joe raced through the thick foliage. Branches tore at his clothes and face. The shouts of his pursuers faded. He raced on hoping to put some distance between him and the assailants. He took a second to look back over his shoulder to check his progress and soon found himself tumbling over a small drop-off and rolling head first toward the road.

Frank put on an extra burst of speed. He was breathing heavily. I don't think I'll be able to run much more, Frank thought, I'd better think of a back-up plan, quick! He took a quick left and continued to run. He soon reached the main road. He dove into a clump of bushes just as a bullet shot pass his left ear.

"He's got to be around here somewhere," One of the assailants growled approaching the road. He and his buddies began to comb through the thick bushes lining to road.

Suddenly one of the thugs called out, "A car's coming. We'd better split!" He ran back into the woods.

"What about the Hardy boy?" One asked.

"No time for that, now. We've got to get out of here." The men raced into the woods just as a small compact car approached.

After waiting for a couple of seconds, Frank emerged from his hiding spot. He waved his arms hoping to get the driver's attention. The little Malibu slowed down and stopped in front of him. The elderly woman inside rolled down the window.

"Can I help you young man?"

"Yes, uh-"

"Hey Frank!" Frank looked into the backseat of the car. Joe sat there scratched and bruised but otherwise, unharmed. "It's alright Mrs. Steel, This is my brother." Joe said to the elderly woman.

"Well, then hop in sonny," the old woman invited.

"Thanks,' Frank answered. He slid into the seat beside Joe, "Mrs. Steel, if it's not too much of a problem, can you take Joe and me to the nearest police station?"

"Police! For land's sake, what do you need them for?" Mrs. Steel started the car and soon they were cruising down the road, "Joseph?" she said looking at Joe through her rearview mirror.

"It's a long story," Joe said, "But trust me, we need to get to the police station."

"Well, alright."

Minutes later the Malibu slowed down and pulled into the police station parking lot. The boys again thanked Mrs. Steel for the ride and then hopped out of the car and raced inside.

……

"Alright boys, what is this? Some sort of joke?" The sheriff eyed the two youth suspiciously. After reaching the station, Frank and Joe got a hold of the sheriff. After telling him their story, he agreed to accompany them to the Lazarus clinic to search the grounds. Hours latter the search brought up nothing; the Assassins had gone and had covered their tracks flawlessly.

"No!" Joe shot back, "I'm telling you, there were armed men occupying this building."

"Listen, boy," the sheriff hissed, "This building is empty. It has been empty for years and it in going to stay empty. I'll let you know, I don't take kindly to pranksters!"

"It was no prank, sir," Frank answered politely, "We really were approached and chased by armed men."

Joe thought for a moment, "How do you explain all these bullet holes?"

The Sheriff eyed him suspiciously, "Bullet holes? Probably some dumb kids playing with guns and doing a little target practice. I see it all the time around these parts."

"They weren't kids, Sheriff. It was a gang of men, armed with lethal weapons and murder on their minds!" Frank argued, "They weren't just using us for target practice! They were set to kill!"

"They were, hmm? Then where are they?" The sheriff challenged. He glared at the two brothers.

"My guess is that they cleared out once they found we'd escaped." Frank answered.

"And what, may I ask, would they want with two teenage boys?"

"Well-"

"And what business did you two have coming up here? This is private property."

Joe eyes flashed with anger, "For your information we were looking for clues!"

"Ha! What are you little boy, an amateur detective?" The sheriff said mockingly.

"We better start heading back," Frank cut in before Joe could throw a punch, "It's almost four and Aunt Gertrude expects us home for dinner."

Once in the car, Joe burst out, "That man has some nerve, treating us like little kids!"

"Now, Joe," Frank replied calmly, "He was just doing his job." Frank slipped the key into the ignition.

"Well I think he's carrying his job a little too far!" Joe fumed.

"Whatever you say Joe," Frank turned the key. The car suddenly erupted into flames!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Joe reached for the handle and pulled. The car door opened easily. He dashed out and collapsed coughing onto the lawn. Baffled police officers stood in shock as the charred remains of the car continued to burn.

"Don't just stand there!" Joe coughed, "Once it reaches the gas tank it will explode!"

Realizing the seriousness of the situation, the shocked officers began to scatter.

"Frank!" Joe called out in a raspy voice. He ran toward the burning car.

"Stay back kid, that's suicide!" The chief roared grasping Joe's shoulders and pulling him away, "We've got to get out of here!"

"M-my brother!" Joe gasped, "Did he get out? We've got to help him!"

"I don't know, kid!" The chief said, "But it's foolish to stick around!" By then they were about a thousand feet from the burning wreak. The explosion was deafening. Pieces of wreckage fell from the darkening sky.

Joe fell to the ground. Twisted metal and glass showered down upon him and the police officers. Seconds later it was over. Joe stood and looked wildly about him.

"Joe!" A voice called out. Joe turned to see his brother running toward him. He was covered in soot and his clothes were tattered, but otherwise, like his brother, not harmed.

"See. I told you he was okay." The chief said rising from the ground.

Joe glared at the officer. "Frank, what happened?"

"My guess is, when they left, they decided to leave us a little present. I should have expected they'd rig the car with some sort of explosive device."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself I didn't think of that either." Joe put a comforting arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Wait, wait," The sheriff said suddenly, "Who's they?"

Joe's face reddened with anger, "Those armed men we were trying to tell you about! Do you believe us _now_?"

"I never said I didn't believe you, boys," the sheriff defended himself, "I was just looking into all possibilities."

Joe rolled his eyes, "Sure, that's the whole reason you were accusing us of making the whole thing up."

"Well, I'm still not saying you didn't, " the sheriff continued, "For all I know, you could have planted that bomb in your car."

"Planted the- listen pal," Joe fumed, "That explosion could have killed us!"

"Careless teenagers have been known to take pranks a little too far and nearly get themselves killed."

"Careless teenagers! We are not c-"

Frank cut his brother off, "We really appreciate your help sheriff, but my brother and I should really be heading home, now."

"Anytime." The sheriff beamed with pride, "You boys want a lift?"

"Sure, can you take us to the airport?"

"Alright."

……

By the time the Hardy brothers arrived home, it was nearly six thirty.

"Boy, am I hungry," Joe said stepping through the front door. He had long cooled down after leaving the airport on the silent fly home, "I was so wrapped up in survival I completely forgot about lunch."

"You sound just like Chet!" Frank teased, removing his jacket.

"Well as long as I don't look like Chet, I'm fine!" Joe replied, grinning.

Their aunt hurriedly rushed into the room. "Where have you two been?" she asked, "Your dinner is cold and you two are a mess!"

"Sorry Auntie," Joe apologized giving his aunt a small peck on the cheek, "Uh…where's Nola?" he asked.

"She left about two hours ago," was their Aunt's short reply, "Her brother picked her up."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I don't get it!" Joe said. It was nearly seven-o-clock and the two boys were discussing the case over a warm dinner of fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Upon arriving home they had showered and changed into clean clothes. "Didn't we warn her about how dangerous he was?" Joe reached for another piece of crispy chicken.

"Not dangerous exactly," Frank replied, "We only persuaded her that he was dishonest."

"I still don't get it!" Joe replied, "Nola's too smart to just run off with Mac on the spur of the moment. He must have said something to get her to go with him, but what?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Frank asked, "All I know is we lost an important part to this case. Not only that, but Callie is still missing!"

"I know," Joe replied, "But we don't have any clue where she is being held."

"Yeah, but I'll bet you anything, that's where Mac took Nola." Frank answered.

"You're probably right, but I still can't believe-" Joe was interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it!" he volunteered. He sprung up from his seat and rushed over to the door. He was stunned when he saw who was standing on his doorstep.

"Hey, Buddy!" Chet greeted with a warm smile as he stepped inside.

"Hi, Joe!" Nola added coming in after him.

"Nola! What-" Joe stood aghast, looking at the two people who had just entered his house.

"Did you have a good time?" Miss Hardy asked coming into the room.

"Oh yes, A wonderful time!" Nola answered. Her eyes shone with excitement, "Thanks for the movie Chet!"

"Sure thing," Chet replied, "Anytime."

"Movie?" Joe looked puzzled, "You mean, _you_ were the one who picked Nola up?" he asked Chet.

"Yeah," Chet replied, "I called to see if you two would like to go to the movies with me. When your aunt told me you guys were out and I heard that Nola was stuck here, with nothing to do, I decided to invite her instead."

"Oh," Joe replied sheepishly.

"What's up?" Frank asked, joining the group standing by the door.

"Nothing," Joe replied, "Nola just returned from a movie with Chet."

"Oh," Frank replied, uh…what movie?"

It was Chet's turn to blush, "Uh…well…_Last Summer_?"

"You saw a chick flick?" Frank teased.

Chet's face turned bright red. "Well, I-I'd better get going," He said quickly, "Uh- bye I-Nola, fellas."

"What's the rush?" Joe asked knowingly, "We'd really like to hear all about it." He grinned.

"Maybe later fellas," Chet replied rushing out the door, "It's getting late and…uh, I haven't done my homework." The two Hardy brothers waved as Chet drove off..

"Imagine that! It's summer break and Chet forgot to do his homework." Joe laughed.

"Good ol' Chet," Frank replied with a smile, "Always doing something."

"Don't you mean, _poor_ Chet?" Nola looked at the brothers sharply with both hands on her hips, "Why did you have to tease him?"

"Iola-I mean, Nola," Joe said, "Chet knows we were only fooling."

"Yeah," Frank agreed, "As far as we know, that may have been the only movie that wasn't sold out."

"It was," Nola answered simply, "Poor Chester!" Frank and Joe looked at one another in shock. The only people who knew Chet's full name were family or extremely close friends. How could Nola have known?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"The only reason why the Assassins would keep Iola all this time is to get at us," Joe said, "But, if that was the case, wouldn't they try to bait us like they have in the past?" He and Frank were sitting in their living room. Nola and their Aunt had long gone to bed, and they were watching an old detective movie on the television.

"You'd think so," Frank agreed, "But obviously that isn't the case. They seem to be trying to keep Nola as far from us as possible. Remember, Chet's party? They sure went through a lot, trying to get her away."

"Then why bring her to Bayport?" Joe asked, "If they don't want us to see her why did they bring her here?"

"Suppose they _do_ want us to see her," Frank began.

"What?" Joe momentarily looked away from the screen and shot Frank a quizzical look.

"Wait! Let me finish." Frank cut-in, "What if they were using her as a lure, but they don't want us talking with her because they are afraid she will get her memory back."

"Of 'course!" Joe exclaimed, "They only have control over Iola as long as she believes she is Nola, but if she got her memory back-"

"They couldn't keep her. Voluntarily, that is. She would be a lot harder to control." Frank theorized.

"Right! So that leaves us with one thing to do," Joe replied, " We need to help Iola get her memory back!"

……

"Where are we going again?" Nola asked from the backseat of the Hardys' van It was Sunday, after church and the Hardy brothers were cruising down a country road on their way to the Morton farm

"Were taking you home, Iola," Joe answered mysteriously. He smiled knowingly at Frank.

"What do you mean?" She asked, "And why do you keep calling me Iola?"

Frank grinned, "Do you remember when we told you that you were not Nola Andersen?"

"Yes, why?" She demanded.

"Well we found out who you really are." Joe continued.

"Who?"

"Do you want to tell her?" Frank asked glancing in his brother's direction.

"Sure," Joe answered, "Nola? You are Iola Morton."

"Iola Morton? You mean Chet had a sister?" Nola asked.

"Has a sister," Frank corrected. "That's why we are bringing you home. Were going to help you get your memory back."

"You mean I'm Chet's sister? I live on a farm?" Iola asked, pleased.

"Yep!" Joe answered. "Welcome home Iola!" he added as they pulled into the Morton's driveway.

Iola instantly leaped out of the car and followed The Hardy brothers up the hill to the house. Upon arriving the door was opened by Chet. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey fellas," he welcomed them, "Nola."

"Don't you mean Iola?" Frank asked, walking in.

"I-Iola?" he stammered.

"In the flesh," Joe replied.

Chet suddenly rushed over to Iola and embraced her in a bear hug.

"Chet," Iola gasped, feeling somewhat awkward. She returned the hug and then turned to the Hardys, "So, this is where I live?" They nodded.

"Come on, let me show you your room!" Chet replied, "Nothing's been touched since your-er…disappearance."

"Great!" Iola answered smiling.

……

"Well, Iola should be safe with Chet, for now." Frank said. He and Joe were driving down shore road on their way home.

"Yeah," Joe agreed. He sighed, "Boy, am I glad we decided to take the long way home."

"Yeah," Frank agreed, "I can sure use the break. Mysteries wear me down."

"Yeah, but this one is still far from being solved." Joe answered, "We still have to find Callie, remember?"

"How can I forget," Frank heaved a sigh, "The sooner we find her the-"

Frank was interrupted by a message that was being picked up on their van's radio.

"…_A hearty meal, 12:30. Frankfurter and a cup o' Joe. Don't forget the order… Roger that. Over…"_

"What the-" Joe replied, "What was that?"

"Sounded like someone ordering supper." Frank answered.

"Over the radio? What a nut!" Joe laughed, "Maybe he should order a _ham_ sandwich."

"Ha, very funny," Frank chuckled. An hour passed and soon the Hardy boys reached their house on Elm Street. Tired and exhausted, the two boys instantly turned in.

Frank awoke that night to the sound of breaking glass. He groggily stood and stumbled in the darkness as he approached his brother's sleeping form.

"Joe! Wake up!"

"Wha-"

"Now!" he hissed.

"Alright, alright." Joe whispered, "What's the big deal?"

"Someone just broke the window in Dad's office," Frank replied, he fished for a flashlight in Joe's bedside table, "Com' on!"

The two brothers tiptoed down the stairs and rushed down the hall leading to their father's office. Frank gently pressed his ear to the solid oak door and quietly opened it. Joe flashed the beam of the flashlight around the office. The room was empty. Joe focused the beam on the busted window.

"What do you think, Frank?" Joe whispered, "Frank?" He felt a sharp jab of pain on his skull, which was followed by pitch-blackness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Frank opened his eyes slowly. He felt a sharp pain run though his aching body. He then saw his brother's lifeless form on the floor beside him. "Joe!" he gasped. He rose dizzily to his knees and shook his brother gently. "Joe?"

His response was an indignant groan from his brother. "Joe, what happened?"

Joe looked up at his brother's concerned face. "Why don't you tell me." He answered, "Gee, I feel as if someone used my head as a bowling ball." He gave Frank a lopsided grin.

"It's more like someone brought a bowling ball to your head," Frank answered, he motioned toward their father's prize bowling ball lying, still on the blue carpet.

"Good night!" Joe exclaimed, "That guy must have been ready and waiting to conk us out."

"There you boys are!" Aunt Gertrude stood in the doorway, "What happened? It looks as if a tornado went through here."

"In a matter of speaking, one did," Joe answered rising to his feet, "And we were caught right in the middle of it!"

"Indeed," Their Aunt replied curtly, "Now clean up this room immediately!" She reached for the bowling ball.

"Auntie!" Frank scolded, "You know better than to touch a crime scene!"

She looked at Frank annoyed, "Well in this case there is an exception, providing you two are the criminals."

"Auntie, were serious," Joe answered quickly, "Why would we need to break a window to get in, when we're already inside."

She looked at Joe worriedly, "We had a break-in?" Joe nodded.

"Better call Chief Collig!" Frank said. He sprung to his feet and rushed out into the hall. Moments later a squad car pulled up in front of the Hardy residence.

"No luck," Chief Collig said later that day. He and police officer, Con Riley, had just finished thoroughly searching the house and grounds, "The guy must have been wearing gloves."

"No finger prints, eh?" Frank asked.

"Nope," Riley answered.

"We did find a footprint though," The Chief continued, "Made by a size eight running shoe. Men's, I think. From how deep it was I'd figure the man was about five foot seven. About hundred eighty pounds."

"Well it's a clue," Frank said, "We can check local shoe stores to see if anyone by that description bought some recently."

"Not likely you'll get much info that way," Riley replied, "The print showed signs of the sole being pretty worn. Couldn't even make out the distributor."

"Oh," Frank answered, disappointed.

"Well, we'd better head out," The chief replied, "You know were to find us."

"Sure, but Chief?" Frank asked, "Any news on Callie's disappearance?"

"No." He added, "Sorry."

"Well, we'd better start to clean this up," Joe said, after the two officers left, "Just to make sure nothing's missing."

They were about halfway done when Miss Hardy returned with a tray full of steamy scrambled eggs and sausage, "Breakfast," she said simply, setting the try on a cluttered desk.

"Thanks, Auntie," Joe said pleasantly, as he attacked the eggs.

"Hey Joe, take a look at this!" Frank said suddenly. He pulled a crunched paper from the mess.

"What's up?" Joe answered, rushing over to his brother.

"This paper. The thief must have dropped it." Frank answered, "And look what's written on it!"

"Hearty meal, 12:30…Hey! This is that weird radio message we picked up while we were on shore road." Joe said, "Do you suppose it is some sort of code used by the Assassins?"

"I'll bet on it!" Frank said, "Did you happen to know what time it was when I woke you last night?"

"No, I was too busy wondering what you were so worried about to notice."

"It was 12:33," Frank answered.

"Oh, I see," Joe replied, "A hearty meal, 12:30…that was about the time they broke in."

"Well, so far so good. Let's see. A _hearty meal_…hmmm"

"I've got it!" Joe said suddenly, "What about this? Hardy, 12:30. Frank and Joe. Remember the order."

"I think you've got it!" Frank said, "What we must have over heard was an order to break into our house, but why?"

"Iola!"

"What?" Frank looked quizzically at his brother.

"They must have come to kidnap Iola." Joe explained.

"If that's the case, how did they know where she was?"

"Well, uh, remember the car that was following us the night of Chet's party?"

"Yeah?"

"Well how would they know where she was unless she was unknowingly wearing some sort of tracking device?"

"Joe?"

"They could have bugged her sweater or something-"

"But she took her sweater with her to the farm, wouldn't that make them strike at Chet's house?"

"It would, but she left her sweater here by accident," Joe explained, "It's still in the guest room. I saw it there last night, it was sprawled out on a chair."

"Alright, let's go see if your theory proves correct."

The two brothers took two stairs at a time as they rushed upstairs. The midnight blue, turtleneck sweater was just where Joe had said.

Frank picked it up and began searching the fabric. "Nothing!" Frank said, throwing the sweater back on the chair.

"What about her bracelet?" Joe asked.

"Bracelet?"

Joe motioned toward a solid metal bracelet lying on the dresser, "A tracking device?"

"Maybe," Frank picked up the small metal ring. He pressed at the small plastic gem imbedded in the gold painted metal. A chamber opened on the back. Wires stuck out from the opening. "Looks like you were right."

"Yep," Joe answered, "Who else but the Assassins would think of hiding a device like this in a bracelet."

"Well, let's see if we can help them out."

"What? Frank, what are you doing?"

"Putting this thing as far away as possible." Frank answered, " Come on!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Great!" Joe congratulated his brother. They were on _Cabin Island_. Frank had planted the bugged bracelet in a tall oak tree. "Ha! I'd like to see them find Iola now!"

"Easy Joe," Frank cautioned, "You know as soon as they discover she's not here they'll look into other possibilities."

"You're right, of 'course," Joe admitted, "They'll be looking for us, considering we're the only other possibility. But you have bought us time. Hopefully enough to solve this mystery."

"Yeah. Well we'd better head back."

The Hardys hiked down an incline, then climbed aboard _The Sleuth_, their sleek speedboat. Frank started the motor and they traveled across Barmet bay. When they anchored at their boathouse their chums, Biff Hooper, Jerry Gilroy and Phil Cohen were waiting for them.

"What's up Hardy boys?" Phil greeted, "Thought we'd find you here."

"Just took a trip to Cabin Island," Joe answered with a grin, "What's with you?"

"Nothing much," Jerry replied, "We were just over at Chet's. Saw Iola. Chet told us how you found her out of the blue."

"Wish it were that easy," Frank said.

"You guys still searching for Callie?" Biff asked.

"Yeah, how would you like to help?" Joe replied.

"You have a lead?"

"Sure do," Frank answered, "How about helping us search Shore Road?"

"Will do!" Phil readily agreed, "Let's go!"

The four teens reached Shore Road shortly after the clock struck six. Phil's red sedan rolled up beside the Hardy's van, "This is about the place where Joe and I picked up that radio message." Frank said.

"Fine. How about Biff, Jerry and I drive ahead?" Phil asked.

"Alright," Frank agreed, "If you see anything suspicious, contact us ASAP."

"Sure thing!" Biff hollered as they drove off.

The Hardys started their car and moved at a crawl following the road's many twists and turns. The two brothers drove for about an hour when they saw Phil's car parked ahead on the shoulder.

"Wonder what's up." Frank said as he pulled up beside the vacant automobile. It was empty, "I wonder where the guys are."

"No idea," Joe answered, "Maybe they saw something suspicious and decided to investigate. Park ahead of Phil's car and we can have a look around." Frank did as Joe suggested and soon the brothers were searching the ground surrounding the red sedan.

Joe was the first to discover a clue, "Hey, Frank! Take a look at this!" He pointed to scuff marks in the gravel, "It looks like a struggle took place here. You don't think-"

"I don't know," Frank answered, "here are some footprints leading away from the struggle. They go to this clump of bushes." Frank followed the prints through the shrubbery, "Hey, Joe! There's an old road back here and from the look of the shrubbery I'd say it was used recently. Why don't we follow it and see where it leads." Joe nodded and followed his brother down the road.

"Joe?" Frank said suddenly, "Did you here that?"

"Hear what?" Joe answered.

"I heard an extra set of footsteps. I think we're being followed."

"What?" Joe asked.

It was now dark. Frank removed a penlight from his pocket and flashed the thin light behind him. He saw nothing.

"I guess it was just my imagination." Frank said. The tree boys continued down the trail using the penlight to light their way.

They soon came to the end of the road. "It just leads to an old abandoned farmhouse," Frank said.

"Farmhouse, maybe, but abandoned? No way, look!" Joe pointed to a lit window on the second floor, "I wonder if the guys went in there."

"Let's find out!" Frank answered, but Frank wasn't able to hear his brother's reply because at that moment his hands were pinned behind him and a chemical saturated cloth was put over his mouth and nose. Frank fought blindly for freedom, but felt himself slowly plunging into darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Frank awoke, woozily in a lightless room. With a pounding headache, he tried to move his hands but failed miserably. Both his hands and feet were tightly bound. Once his eyes became accustomed to the darkness he detected movement next to him.

"Frank? Is that you?" a voice rang out.

"Callie?" Frank replied weakly.

"Frank!" Callie sighed in relief, "Are you alright?"

"I will be as soon as you release these bonds."

"I would if I could, but I'm bond too." Callie answered gravely.

"Oh," Frank shook his head to help clear the dizziness.

"We're in the cellar," Callie answered.

A soft moan came from the other side of the dark cellar, "Frank?" It was Joe!

"Joe!" Frank called back, "You okay?"

"I will be once the effects of that chloroform wear off and I loosen these bonds. Ugh! These ropes are cutting into my wrists. Bleeding doesn't help any. All you get is a sticky mess!"

"Are Biff, Jerry and Phil here?" Frank asked.

"We're here!" Phil's voice called out. Bond and soar, but otherwise, alright."

"We're here too," Chet's voice rang out, "Iola and I."

"What? How'd that happen?" Joe's voice shot out from the right.

"What does it matter," Frank said, "That doesn't change our predicament."

"Boy what a mess we're in!" Jerry's voice rang out.

"What are we going to do?" Iola asked.

"Is there anyway out?" Frank inquired suddenly.

It was Biff's turn to answer, "If we were to get untied we could escape by the basement window. It's only about ten feet from the ground."

"Good! Is everyone by at least one other person?" Frank asked. A chorus of yes answered him. "Great! Now stand back to back with that person and then one of you try to undo the other's bonds."

Minutes passed. Suddenly a cry of triumph rung out, "Free!" Joe said.

He instantly untied Biff's bonds and then began working on the others. Everyone was soon released within the hour.

"Alright, now where's the window?" Frank asked as he gingerly rubbed his throbbing wrists.

"Over here." Biff replied. Frank walked toward the voice. "See?"

"Great." Frank answered, "Hey Biff! Give me a boost." Biff heightened Frank to the window. Frank Pressed hard. The window refused to open. "I think it's locked," Frank said, displeased.

"Let me have a try at it," Biff volunteered. Frank willingly boosted his friend to the window. "It isn't stuck," Biff said after many attempts to open the window, "I think someone blocked it with something."

"Good night!" Joe exclaimed in disappointment, "Now how will we escape?"

Suddenly a thin ribbon of light sliced through the darkness. Someone was coming into the basement! "Alright Hardy Boys," a threatening voice burst from the top of the stairs, "I know you and your friends are out of your bonds. Now, Come up the stairs real slow like. Don't try any funny stuff. I have a loaded rifle with its sights on your girlfriend there. One false move and I'll blow her to kingdom come. Let me warn you, I never miss."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The six youth obediently went up the musty steps. Their captor was wearing dark clothes and a stocking cap to hide his face. As he had said he was also carrying a rifle. It's sights were pointed directly at Callie's pale face. "Now march!" the suspect demanded. He then herded the prisoners out the back door and onward till they came to a cliff.

"Alright, kids," the suspect spoke up, "Now comes they easy part. You jump off the cliff. And since dead men tell no tales, everyone will think you died in a terrible swimming accident." He ended with and explosion of hideous, crackling laughter.

"Don't we get any last words?" Joe asked simply. No fear showed on his face.

Frank understood Joe's plan immediately. They needed to buy themselves some time. "Yeah, I do have a few things that need to be said before my end." Frank chimed in.

"Your end will be sooner then planned if you don't shut up!" The man hissed. Good, Frank thought, he's nervous. Now, If only we could get the drop on him.

"Gee, mister," Chet added, "There are things I'd like to say too."

"No! Not another word or I'll push you over the edge myself!"

"Can I, at least, make out my will first?" Phil asked using a whiny voice, "I would have made one sooner, but I was bound in a basement."

"Will? Ha! What could a teenager have that would be so important that he'd need a will?" The man sneered.

"Lots of things mister," Jerry chimed in, "Like a car, radio, CD collection..."

"Photo albums, yearbooks…" Iola added.

"Oh, and don't forget the sports equipment." Biff added.

"That's enough!" The assailant demanded, "Next one who speaks gets thrown over the cliff!"

Suddenly Joe started to laugh hysterically. The stranger spun toward Joe and pointed the gun at him. "Shut up you hooligan!" He screamed in rage. "What's the matter with you? Have you gone mad?" Frank seized the moment to act. He lunged it the man's knees. Both he and the assailant crashed to the ground. The weapon was released on impact and spun over the edge of the cliff, falling into the dark, murky waters bellow. Biff and Joe joined in the tackle. Minutes later the thug was bound and gagged with the boys' leather belts.

"There, that will hold 'em." Frank said at last. "Hurry, to our cars!"

The group reached the two automobiles with no further run-ins with the Assassins. But their luck was about to run out.

"Oh no! My tires!" Phil called out in despair, "They're all flat!"

"Ours too!" Joe answered.

"I should have known," Frank replied, "I guess they know us too well. They took all precautions in case we happened to escape."

"_Who_ knows you too well?" Callie asked.

Frank heaved a sigh should he tell his friends of the Assassins? No, he decided. At least, not yet. "Well you know us," Frank said casually, "Always in the paper. How we solve cases are always put in great detail too."

"You're right," Biff agreed, "Bummer!"

"Well, what now?" Iola asked.

"Should we start walking down the road? There should be a farmhouse nearby." Jerry suggested.

"Good idea," Frank agreed, "The sooner we get some help, the better."

"Unfortunately, you'll never make in that far," a sinister voice said from behind them, "Hands up!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Frank recognized the voice immediately. "Mac!"

"So, you recognize me, do you?" The man sneered, "It's a good thing I drove down here when I did. You may have escaped."

"So you're one of them." Joe answered, "I knew it!"

"Mac? But I thought—" Iola began.

"Enough talk!" Mac shot back ferociously, "Now step away from the car and move!"

Mac led the hostages back down the drive and to the house. Upon reaching the front door a man opened it and said, "They escaped?" Mac nodded. "Er…put them back down into the cellar." The man commanded, "I'll go notify the boss."

The eight teens were again brought to the musty cellar and locked in.

"Great," Jerry spoke up, "Just great! I guess were back to square one. Huh, guys?"

"Sure are," Frank agreed.

"Oh Frank, what are we going to do?" Callie asked. Her voice hinted with fear.

"I'm not sure," Frank answered, "Any suggestions?"

"No," was the short reply.

Suddenly a door opened at the top of the stairs, "Alright Hardy boys. Come up the stairs slowly with your hands were I can see them!" Mac's harsh voice echoed off the dirt walls. "Move!" he demanded.

Frank and Joe reluctantly complied. Once reaching the doorway they were prodded up a back stairway to the second floor. They were lead into a dimly lit room and tied securely to chairs. Mac stood by the doorway, his weapon still pointed at the two brothers. Suddenly, a thin man in heavy dark clothing came in. He was also wearing a stocking cap to hide his face.

"Aw, the Hardy Boys." The man said in a mocking tone, "What a pleasant surprise." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Seeing how this is a social call, how about untying your guests?" Joe replied in disgust.

"Ha, ha, very amusing," The man scoffed, "But unfortunately you need more then wit to escape me. I'm afraid the only way you two will make it out of this is as two corpses."

"I will warn you, we've already notified the authorities!" Joe lied, hoping to catch the crooks off guard.

"Nice try Hardy, but I can smell a bluff a mile away!" the man snorted.

"Well Al-Rousasa, considering you are not going to let us out alive. How about clarifying a couple things for us?" Frank said calmly. Al-Rousasa was the head leader of the Assassins.

The man looked startled, but recovered quickly, "Seeing how you discovered who I am, I see no harm in that. You have exactly five minutes before we blast you sky high!"

Frank had guessed right. This man was the new Al-Rousasa. "Alright. Question one. What really happened with Iola Morton, or should I say, Nola Andersen?"

"Very smart, for you to have made the connection. For that I will answer your question." Al-Rousasa answered, "At that time I was merely a partner of the original Al-Rousasa."

"Yes, go on," Frank encouraged.

"Well, as you already know, we saw your little girlfriend heading for the car. Just as she triggered the explosion one of our agents pulled her away. She suffered minor burns and a bad case of amnesia. We transported her to headquarters and brought in a doctor to tend to her wounds. Mac, who had just recently suffered from a fractured femur, was brought in to pose as her brother and fill her little confused head with lies to hide from her, her true identity."

"I see," Frank said calmly.

"Keep in mind, we would have let her blow up in that blast if we hadn't thought of using her to defeat you Hardys." Al-Rousasa continued, with a snicker.

"You lunatic!" Joe screamed out in rage. His face burned in anger. He attempted to lunge at the suspect, but the chair hindered him.

"You!" Mac yelled angrily, "Stay put!"

"They always said you were the hot headed one," Al-Rousasa said, "I see they were correct." Joe glared at the terrorist, his eyes full of hate.

"Well, well. Looks as if you time has expired Hardy boys," Al-Rousasa scoffed looking at his wrist watch, "And this time there is no way out!" He lifted the deadly weapon and pointed it at Frank's head, "Say good-night, Hardy Boys!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The room was suddenly plunged into darkness. "Alright! Nobody move!" a harsh voice called from outside the house. The Hardy brothers recognized the voice instantly. The Gray Man!

Al-Rousasa was over come with horror. He quickly regained his composure, when Mac suddenly said, "Hey Boss, maybe that kid wasn't lying about the cops!"

"Shut-up you bone-headed Buffoon! It's not the cops, it's the FBI!" Al-Rousasa cried angrily, "Quick! Grab those two and head for the cellar!" Mac did as he was commanded. He tied two gags securely into the Hardy brothers mouths.

The two brothers where again brought to the musty cellar. "Don't try anything," Al-Rousasa warned the other captives as he shoved the two Hardy brothers ahead of him down the steep steps to the dark underground depths of the cellar, "One false move and you will all suffer!"

Once reaching the bottom step Mac ran over to a solid brick wall and after searching awhile pressed in a loose brick. An opening appeared on the wall. "Alright, move!" Mac said pointing his deadly weapon at the Hardy's friends. The six youth began their decent down the dark passage.

"Now you," Al-Rousasa ordered harshly. The Hardy brothers followed their friends. The smell of mold and decaying wood met their nostrils as they were led farther into the dark passage. After what seemed like hours Joe saw a faint light ahead. They soon entered a cellar lighted by lanterns.

"Alright, everyone line up!" Mac ordered removing the gags from the Hardy's mouths. The prisoners couldn't do anything but comply.

Frank stood besides Callie, "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. Callie looked up at him and nodded giving him a weak smile.

"No talking!" Mac snapped. He began tying the prisoner's wrists together with heavy fishing line. Frank winced as the plastic cut into his wrists.

"Everyone against that post," Al-Rousasa demanded. The teens were tied to the splintery wooden support beam. Satisfied with his work, Mac stepped back and set his deadly weapon against a dirt wall. He then walked over to a fully stocked bookshelf against one wall and removed a box. Even in the dim light, Joe could read the label, "Plastic Explosives". Joe swallowed hard as he watched Mac remove a large lump of the explosive, which was then molded around a sealed black box. It didn't take Joe long to know what the terrorist was creating. A bomb!

Minutes later, Mac took the bomb over to another support beam and used more plastic explosive to attach the bomb to the post.

"Well, well," Al-Rousasa said suddenly, "By now those FBI friends of yours probably searched the house and discovered you're not there. Little do they know you're only a mile away watching you life tick away."

"What are you talking about?" Jerry asked. He scowled at the two terrorists.

"Like you don't already know," Al-Rousasa sneered, "While you where sitting there like helpless children, Mac was assembling a time bomb which is now set to go off in ten minutes. You will all be crushed under this house when it caves in. That is, if the explosion didn't already blow you to pieces." He smiled wickedly, "Meanwhile Mac and I will be making our get away."

"Even if we don't survive the blast is sure to attract the attention of the FBI." Frank said. He glared at the terrorist, "They'll be over here in a heartbeat and you will have no escape!"

A smile spread to the lips of Al-Rousasa, "That's what you think." He sneered, "By the time your little friends get here, we will be halfway across the bay." He looked at the wristwatch he was holding, "Well, good-bye. I hope you will enjoy the last five minutes of your miserable lives!" And with that the two terrorists disappeared up the staircase and into the deserted farmhouse.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Joe struggled desperately against his bonds. It was no use. He was bound fast. The more he struggled the more the thin plastic bit into his throbbing wrists.

"Joe?" It was Iola, "I'm scared. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Joe admitted, "I'm sorry Iola."

"Sorry? For what?" Iola asked.

"I'm sorry that you ever got mixed up with a danger prone guy like myself."

"Oh, Joe." Iola said back, "It's not your fault."

"Right now it's not the time, nor place to play the blame game," Frank interrupted, "We've got less then five minutes to get free and disarm that ticking time-bomb! Does anyone have any give in their bonds?"

There was a distressed chorus of "no's." Frank raked his mind for ideas. If he didn't come up with something quick, many lives would be lost.

Joe struggled desperately against his bonds. He had to get free, for Iola, for his family, for his friends. The plastic bit into his sore wrists. He winced as the line sank into his flesh and his wrists began to bleed. "No use," he called out, "The bonds are too tight."

"Wait!" Iola called out suddenly, "I think I may be able to slip free. My bonds are a little loose." She struggled against the bonds tears streamed down her cheeks as the thin plastic line bit into her skin, "I-I can't do it," she sobbed.

"Yes, you can," Joe encouraged her softly, "You can do it, Iola."

Iola again thrashed about, trying to loosen her bonds. Seconds later she cried out in triumph, "I did it! My hand is free!"

"Great!" Joe said, "Now, everyone press against the post so she can slip out."

Seconds latter Iola was on her feet. She hastily began to untie Joe's bonds.

"Only five seconds left!" Frank called out. "Come on, Iola!"

5…

Iola struggled with Joe's bonds. I've got to undo this knot, she thought to herself.

4…

Oh, come on. Budge. Budge!

3…

Almost there-

2…

Got it!

1…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The eight teens braced themselves for the explosion. None came. Joe opened one eye and looked over at the bomb. The timer read zero, yet the thing didn't go off.

"What happened?" Iola asked, "It didn't go off."

"I don't know. Probably a fault in the system, "Joe said leaping to his feet, "But let's worry about that later. Help me untie the others."

Minutes later the rest of the teens were freed. Frank rushed over to the defective bomb. After examining it for a while he called out, "It's not a bug in the system. This thing was never hooked up to the timer."

"You mean Mac didn't hook it up?" Joe asked. He walked over to where his brother was now standing, "Why?"

"I think Mac had been playing "big brother" for so long he acquired a soft spot for Iola."

"Of 'course! That would explain why her bonds weren't so tight and why he didn't set the bomb to go off!" Joe said. He gave Iola a hug, "That's my Iola. Always bringing out the best in others!"

"Yeah, but it's not over yet," Biff pointed out, "We've still got two criminals to put behind bars."

"You're right. Come on!" Frank replied beginning to run up the stairs.

When they got outside the farmhouse, Frank said, "Phil? Take Chet, Jerry and the girls back to the other house and alert the authorities. Tell them to contact the coastguard. Then lead them back here and to the bay."

"We're on it!" Phil replied running toward the woods, "Come on guys, and uh, girls."

After they left, Frank said, "Alright, down to the bay. We may be able to head them off." He took off running into the woods. Joe and Biff followed.

Frank could hardly believe his eyes as he stepped out into a clearing. Over by a small wooden dock stood Al-Rousasa, struggling with a motorboat. He was trying to get the motor to start. It wouldn't.

"Looks like he's not going anywhere," Joe whispered, "Hey, where's Mac?"

"Right here." A voice said.

Joe turned and became face to face with Mac. He was carrying a rifle aimed straight at the three youth. "Now walk ahead slowly and don't try anything."

The three teens obeyed. Al-Rousasa turned upon their approach. "You?" He cried out in alarm, "How did you disarm the bomb?"

Frank spoke up, "We didn't have a bomb to—Ouch!" Mac jabbed the barrel of the rifle into Frank's back.

Al-Rousasa's Face turned red with anger, "What do you mean 'there was no bomb'?" He asked, "I saw it assembled and activated with my own two eyes!"

Frank and Joe exchanged glances. Mac swallowed hard, "These creeps are lying. They probably got loose and disarmed it." He looked at his boss, hopefully.

"Your probably right." Al-Rousasa agreed, "If there's one thing I learned, it is to never trust a Hardy. Now, keep them covered while I get this thing started." He again busied himself with the motorboat, which continued to stay dormant.

Suddenly it gave in. The engine began with a roar. Al-Rousasa picked up his rifle and pointed it at the Hardys.

"Tie them up!" he demanded. Mac did as he was told. He pulled a length of rope and three bandannas from his pocket. Frank, Joe, and Biff were soon securely bound and gagged. "Now throw them into the boat!" The terrorist ordered. Mac obeyed. He shoved the teens into a small green rowboat tied behind the motorboat. He then jumped into the speedboat with his employer who started the engine. They were soon headed out into the bay.

Frank looked around wildly for a means of escape. He found none. The dreaded terrorists were getting away! Then a startling thought struck him. I doubt Al-Rousasa will tote us all the way to shore and let us free, we know too much, he thought to himself. I wonder what he's going to do with us? Frank looked over at the faces of his two companions. By what he read in their expressions, he decided the same thought had crossed their minds. They didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Cut the boat loose!" Al-Rousasa ordered, slowing the small motorboat down. Mac did as he was directed. Soon the Hardys and their chum were drifting out in the middle of the bay. It could be worse, Frank thought. It was. After they drifted a couple feet from the speedboat, Al-Rousasa lifted his rifle and aimed. A shot rang out. The bullet missed Frank by inches but punctured a hole in the soft wood of the little green rowboat. A few more shots rang out. Water slowly began to fill the bottom of the boat. He's going to sink us! Frank thought out in alarm.

The water level steadily rose. By now, the small vessel was filled to the halfway mark. Frank heard the small growl of a motor as the motorboat sped away carrying the two terrorists to freedom.

Frank fought at his bounds. The water was now to his chin. He only had seconds to get undone before he, and his two companions were totally engulfed in water. The ropes rubbed at his already raw wrists. The water was now to his ears. Frank relaxed one hand and tried to free the other but he kept sinking deeper and deeper into the murky depths of the bay. His lungs burned for oxygen as he continued to struggle. If he didn't get free soon they would all surely drown. Frank closed his eyes as he slowly descended into the inky depths of the bay.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Frank suddenly felt strong arms grip him around the waist as he began to be pulled upward. Soon he and his rescuer reached the surface. Frank slowly opened his eyes and looked into the relieved face of his brother.

"You okay?" Joe asked.

Frank nodded weakly, "Where's Biff?" he croaked.

"Over here!" Frank looked up and saw Biff standing on the deck of a large yacht. Painted on the side in large red letters was 'Coastguard'. Frank and Joe were soon lifted safely into the yacht.

"The terrorists! They're getting away!" Frank said leaping to his feet, "We must stop them!"

"Already been done." A voice said.

Frank looked for the owner of the voice. It was the Gray Man. "Another ship has already picked him up."

"Him?" Frank looked at the Gray Man hoping he hadn't heard correctly.

"Mac," the Gray Man replied, "Unfortunately, Al-Rousasa poisoned himself as soon as he saw the Coastguard."

"Oh."

"I should have remembered the 'poison in the false tooth' trick." The Gray Man answered.

"It's alright!" Joe reassured him, "At least we have Mac."

"Yes, but our fight with the Assassins is far from over." Frank added, "There will always be another Al-Rousasa."

"One question. How are we going to explain this to the guys?" Joe asked.

"You won't," The Gray Man replied, "I've already convinced the police that it was a bizarre kidnapping scheme."

"How will I explain Iola's sudden return?" Joe asked.

"Just tell them you met a girl named Nola Andersen. With a little detective work you discovered she was Iola alive and well. She had escaped the explosion and suffered from amnesia."

"What about Mac?"

"Tell them he was the head of the kidnapping."

"Frank!" a girls voice rang out. Callie walked across the deck and bounded over to the group, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Not as glad as I am." Frank replied, "Where are the others?"

"They're all onboard." She answered, "Who's he?" she asked pointing to the Gray Man.

"A friend," Frank replied simply as he watched the Gray Man quietly slip away.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked.

"Not today," Frank said, "It's getting late and we need to get home."

……

"Welcome home Iola!" a loud cheer rang out as pretty Iola Morton blew out the candles on a large chocolate cake. It was Wednesday and a large party was in full swing at the Morton farm.

"Mmm! Looks great!" Chet exclaimed as he started to slice the cake.

"It better be," Callie answered, "It took me all morning to bake it!"

"If Callie made it then I'm sure it's delicious!" Frank said as he slipped an arm around Callie's shoulders.

"Well I wouldn't have been able to make it if it wasn't for you, Frank Hardy," Callie giggled as she planted a kiss on Frank's cheek.

"Hey! What about me?" Joe asked jokingly, "Frank would have been sunk if I hadn't helped."

"Thank you Joe!" Iola cooed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Joe's face turned bright red.

"Joe Hardy!" Vanessa Bender screamed out in shock, "What do you think you are doing?" She shoved her way through the crowd toward the table, "I'll show you for kissing another girl!"


End file.
